Sheogorath Ways to Seduce a Woman
by Robin1996ify
Summary: Sheogorath was falling in love! With who? You guess it! And this fanfic tells about what Sheogorath do to win her heart! Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Gift

**AUTHOR NOTE: I was basically playing some quest in Skyrim, until this idea struck into my head. And since no one (probably) post some SheogorathXNocturnal fanfic, I will be the first(again, probably) to post this. Don't blame me for any grammatical error in this fic. Blame Sheogorath for his madness that influenced my writing skill..**

**DISCLAIMER: Skyrim belonged to Bethesda.**

* * *

"HASKILL!"

"Yes, my Lord?" Haskill said, hurriedly.

"Have any idea?" Sheogorath asked, while slicing a poor Imperial's head..

"Idea?"

"Yeah! Idea! You know, the crazy thing that happen in your tiny puny brain that always makes do crazy things to! Like the time I have an idea to ride a werewolves." Sheogorath said, beamingly as usual.

"Eh.. an idea for what to be exact, my Lord?" Haskill said, monotonously.

"I don't know! Oh wait! I DO know! How about give me an idea how to seduce a woman? Wait, or is it cheese?" Sheogorath said, absentmindedly.

"You mean, how to courting, my Lord?"

"YES! That's what I said! Courting with cheese! Oh wait, I meant walrus! I meant woman! "

"My lord, may I know who is the woman that my Lord had been attracted about?" Haskill asked, while staring at the poor dead Imperial on the Daedric Prince of Madness's hands.

"Nope! That's the crazy part is! It's a secret! Why would I tell you about that? Perhaps you want to steal her from me?!" At this point, Sheogorath looked angry, or trying to looked angry..

Whatever that means..

"Well my Lord, you can just give her a special gift.."

"A GIFT! That's a great idea, Haskill! By the way, can you bring me my newest heart from the heart farmer? My heartstring already broken a few minutes ago."

* * *

15 minutes later, in Shade Perilous, Evergloam.

Nocturnal couldn't believe what she just saw right now. Her fortress was currently filled with cheese wheels, cabbages, and a few wolf pelts. Her servants reported that this is just appeared out of nowhere, but Nocturnal knew where this 'gift' came from and who sent it.

"My Lady, would you like us to rid this piles?" Her servant asked, in trembling tone.

"No. Clean this hall, but don't get rid this piles." Nocturnal replied.

"But, how we.."

"No buts"

"Yes, my Lady.."

If her servants sees Nocturnal reaction right now, they will probably realizes that the Night Mistress was smiling at the 'gift'.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: Like it or what? If you like it, please review. Your review are the things that can make to continue this fic. Not flames please..**


	2. Bird

**AUTHOR NOTE: Slightly disappointed that I only got 1 review for this fic..**

* * *

"My Lord? What are you doing?" Haskill asked, looking to the Daedric Prince of Madness, with a confused looks.

"Why do you ask, Haskill? I was creating something!" Sheogorath yelled, while enchanting some sort of 'dead bird' and mixing it with a black soul gem.

"I see, but I'm not quite sure about what are you making of, my Lord.."

"Oh! You don't know? I thought I already told you about that! Or perhaps I was talking to Stanley the talking grapefruit?" Sheogorath said, absentmindedly.

"No.. " Haskill then saw the 'dead bird' suddenly flapping its wing. "..My Lord, are you trying to raise the bird to life?"

"See? Now you know! That's what exactly I was doing!" Sheogorath said, looking proudly at the now living 'dead bird'. ".. I was going to give this bird to the woman I loved!"

"You mean, the one that my Lord kept talking about yesterday?" Haskill asked.

"THAT ONE! Or maybe we're talking about my heartstring? "

Haskill looks to 'dead bird' then back to Sheogorath. The 'dead bird' was still looked skeleton-like, with a little bit of flesh.

"Do you think she will like it?" Sheogorath asked, beamingly. "I have this crazy idea when I was visiting my Gatekeeper! "

"My Lord? Do you think she will like this bird? Its looked hideous for a real bird.."

"Oh! You're right!" Sheogorath then smiled brightly, as he finally found another idea.. ".. Haskill! Could you bring me some fire?

* * *

"What kind of bird is that?" One the Nightingale Sentinel asked. Right now, they were staring at the black flaming bird, which is now in Nocturnal's palms. The fire that was made as the bird's body is harmless. "It's looked like the one on Soul Cairn?" (A/N: Arvak the Skeleton horse..)

If the Nightingale Sentinels looked at the Dark Lady right now, they will probably realizes that Nocturnal was smiled and this time, blushing..

"I will keep this bird.." Nocturnal said, letting the black flaming bird to perched on her right's arm.


	3. Flower

**AUTHOR NOTE: Thank you for the reviews, everybody! It means a lot for me!**

* * *

"HASKILL!"

"Yes, my Lord?" Haskill asked, after handed the cheese to Sheogorath, The Madgod.

"I need more ideas!" Sheogorath yelled, knocking over the cheese. "I have no idea left to impress her!" He then kicked the cheese and it landed to a poor Golden Saint…

The cheese knocked the Saint off…

"Well my Lord, ever thought about giving her some flower?" Haskill suggested, while he dragged the Golden Saint's unconscious body away from the throne room.

"Flower? Why I'd never thought about that?" Sheogorath asked to himself. "By the way, you can put that Golden Saint in the kitchen and cooked it!"

Haskill sighed as he dragged the unconscious Golden Saint to the kitchen, like what Sheogorath requested..

"And I know the best flower I could get for my lovely lady!"

* * *

20 minutes later, in Evergloam.

If anyone could see what Nocturnal's reaction right now, she was currently jaw dropped at the 'amazing' scene in front of her… And so does with the Nightingale Sentinels..

According from the Sentinels, a large yard of Nightshades and Lavenders just appeared out of nowhere, like a piles of cheese, cabbages, and wolf pelts that appeared few days ago..

Nocturnal then realized that right in the middle of the yard of Nightshades and Lavenders, there's a small bush of some kind of flower she never seen before.

It was a bush of black rose. And it was the most rarest flower around Tamriel.. (A/N: It's true. There's no roses in any of Elder Scrolls series..)

As she held a cluster of black rose, Nocturnal smiles as she saw a tiny piece of paper, that was attached in its stem.

_A black flower for a beautiful and mysterious lady_

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: Okay, now I need some ideas from you guys. And also some poetry idea too, if you guys have any. **


	4. Love letter, delivered by the Silver Fox

**AUTHOR NOTE: 10 reviews! Thank you so much, guys!**

* * *

"HASKILL! Bring me the Dark Elf blood and Argonian's skin!" Sheogorath yelled.

"My Lord? Why you need the Dark Elf blood and Argonian's skin?" Haskill asked, after handed the blood and the skin to the Madgod.

"I'm going to write a letter of course! What do you think I'm going to do with that? Prank Sanguine with it? That's overrated!"

"Of course, my Lord.." Haskill then left the Daedric Prince of Madness alone in his throne room.

"The perfect love letter for my perfect lady! Oh wait, how am I going to send it without letting anyone knows about my love with.. Oh never mind! I will deliver it by myself!" Sheogorath said to himself.

As usual…

* * *

The Nightingale Sentinels just found an odd looking fox near the Ebonmere. This fox is silver furred instead of brown or orange furred. The Sentinels thought that this fox is another 'gift' for their Dark Lady. So they brought the fox in to the Evergloam.

"My Lady, we found this fox around the Ebonmere. We believe this is another mysterious 'gift'." The Nightingale Sentinel said, handed the fox to Nocturnal.

The fox seemed to liked being near with Nocturnal, as it keep brushing its tail around Nocturnal in the most cutest way. Nocturnal couldn't resist herself to caressed its fur.

Then she realized that there's a letter, attached in the fox's leg. She then snatched the letter away from the fox. The letter which written in a mess, said;

_For my mysterious and beautiful lady,_

_I believe you already received three of my special gifts. You deserved it of course! I don't know why I keep thinking about you. You always been in my mind and that's driving me to the edge of my madness! You too perfect! I don't know this strange feeling towards you. It makes me couldn't sleep, cheese didn't satisfied me, and everything seems… frigid without you. My heartstring can't keep this feeling of loneliness! I need you! I want you! I love YOU!_

_From your Secret Admirer_

_P.S : I'm not Sheogorath! Seriously, I'm not Sheogorath! Why do you think I'm Sheogorath anyway?_

Nocturnal's eyes went wide as she reads the letter. Even though it was made with Argonian's skin and written with Dark Elf's blood, she sensed that this letter was truly.. honest.

Then she realized that the silver furred fox was going to escape. She quickly caught the fox and.. kiss it on its muzzle! Making the fox blushed.

" I love you too, Sheo.." Nocturnal said, blushed as she saw the silver fox quickly running away from her.

She silently giggles when she heard the fox just screamed ' She loves me! She truly loves me!'


	5. Why?

**AUTHOR NOTE: Sorry for no update on last week.. That because I had a school exams.**

**By the way thank you for favorite-ing, following, and reviewing this fanfic!**

**Seriously, otherwise I will pull out your intestines and use it to skips rope!**

* * *

Sheogorath was busy commanded his servants to paint his throne room. Orange jellies for the Mania part and Black goo for the Dementia part..

Well, everything seems _normal_ ..

In Shivering Isles case..

Except for the part when a black bird just got stuck in the middle of the stickiness of jellies…

"Lord Sheogorath! We found a bird!" One of the servants exclaimed, prying the poor black bird away from the jellies…

"Bird? Is the wall now giving a birth to a bird? Or my favorite jelly just got pregnant with my Daedric cheese?" Sheogorath exclaimed back.

"No, my lord.. It's just.. this bird just got stuck and.. " Before Sheogorath's servant can finished his words, Sheogorath suddenly grab the bird away from his servant's palm.

"Just shut up and stuck your head in those jellies!" Sheogorath then walked away from his throne room, leaving the poor servant to be thrown by the Dark Seducer to one of the sticky walls..

Sheogorath quickly recognized the black bird. It was a Black Nightingale and he knows _who_ owns it.

"My.. my! Isn't this one of the birds from my lovely Nocturnal's arms?" Sheogorath muttered. He then examined the bird only to find a letter stuck on its talon. The letter was neatly written(unlike Sheogorath's handwriting ) and it said,

_Why? _

"What did she meant by that?" Sheogorath asked to himself, continue to read the letter.

_Why me? Why not everyone else? From all of those mortal females in Tamriel, from all of female Daedric Princes other than me.. Why do you loved me? I'm just.. darkness… compared to them. I'm not even prettier than Azura and Meridia. So tell me…_

_Why do you loved me?_

Sheogorath shocked. She thought that she was nothing compare to the others? NOTHING?

"So I guess I have to reply this letter then.." Sheogorath muttered.

* * *

_In Evergloam, few minutes later.._

The black nightingale return back safely to Nocturnal. With a reply letter on its talon this time. Nocturnal then picked the letter, and reads it..

_Do you want to know why?_

_Because…_

_You are the beauty in the darkness.. No women have that kind of beauty, because you are the ONLY one who have it. YOU are more beautiful than them. _

_In my opinion, Azura maybe pretty, but you are the beautiful ones!_

_Hope you satisfied with my answer!_

_Seriously! If you don't I will start to pluck my eyes off, to prove that I am MADLY in love with you!_

_P.S: Which color is the best for my throne room? Green? Yellow? Or purple? _

Nocturnal couldn't believe what she just read. Sheogorath truly _likes_ her? He truly thought that she was more beautiful than her sister?

Nocturnal then blushed at that thought..


	6. Wounded Canary

**AUTHOR NOTE: I'm short of ideas! Would you guys be so kindly and give me an idea? Please? *Do the puppy eyes thingy***

* * *

Sheogorath was sitting on his throne, pondered about what he should to clear out the boredom on his mind- if he had _one_.

"HASKILL!"

"Yes, my Lord?" Haskill replied.

"I'm going for a walk!" Sheogorath said. ".. Or spying my lovely lady. Yes! That's exactly what I should do! Other than staring at my walls!" With that, he quickly disappeared from his throne room, leaving a very confused Haskill in it.

Sheogorath the transformed himself into a silver furred canary, then flew to the Oblivion Portal to Evergloam.

'_So far so good. No one interrupts me on my way to my lady!'_ Sheogorath thought, still in his bird form, flew through the portal.

Unfortunately, he accidentally hitting himself to the nearest cliff.. Then, fell to the hard stone ground and.. get hit by a random carriage. No one knows how on Oblivion that carriage can ended up in Evergloam, so.. stop asking me!

Sheogorath(still in a bird form) now looked pained and almost died from that stupid carriage, wishing that he should choose to be an eagle or a dragon form earlier…

"_I can't move my arms! Or wings in this case.. I can't even move __**my body**__! I think I'm going to DIE! NO! I should not be die yet! I haven't kiss Nocturnal yet! Or having s.. Aw never mind.." _Sheogorath muttered. Which, it came out as chirps and bunch of tweeter- tweets..

Suddenly, a dark eagle approached him, readied to feast him..

"_Oh noes! I'm going to DIE!" _Sheogorath exclaimed(chirped loudly).

Then, Sheogorath fainted..

* * *

Few hours later, Sheogorath(in bird form) woke up in a small pillow, realized that his arms(wings) have been bandaged and his wounds had been treated. He also realized that he just been stared by two black nightingale, which perched on the bird cage. They looked very familiar to him..

"So, the little bird is finally woke up, isn't it?" Sheogorath suddenly recognized that voice! It belonged to.. Nocturnal! Sheogorath couldn't help but, chirped loudly, sounded like he is surprised or embarrassed..

"It's okay! I'm not going to hurt you.." Nocturnal said, tried calmed the silver furred canary.

The silver canary *cough!* Sheogorath!*cough!* was slowly calmed down and stared at Nocturnal's eyes.

'_I never realized how beautiful her eyes is.. Damn! She's too perfect..' _Sheogorath thought. Nocturnal then slowly stroked the silver furred canary. Which, Sheogorath found quite _comfortable_..

'_I wonder what her lips tastes like.. No! Don't think like that!' _

"Feeling better?" Nocturnal asked, still stroked the silver canary. The canary responded with a happy chirp.

"I know it's you, Sheogorath.." The next sentence that came out from her, just make Sheogorath shocked. ".. And I found that you looked quite.. _adorable _in that canary form."

Now that Sheogorath (in bird form) finally able to fly again, it quickly flew away from Nocturnal's palms, landed on the nearest floor, and transformed himself back to his real form.

"You think I'm.. adorable?" Sheogorath asked, still widened his eyes. Nocturnal walked closer to Sheogorath, then kissed him on his cheek. Making our favorite Mad God blushed into a deep red.

"Is this answer your question?" Nocturnal said, smiled as she saw that Sheogorath just fainted.. _again..._


	7. Infiltrate with Dolls

"HASKILL!"

"Yes my Lord?"

"What do you think?" Sheogorath asked, showed his chamberlain a well-made Sheogorath shaped doll. ".. Is it looked like me?"

"Yes it is, my Lord.." Haskill monotonously said, ignored the fact that Sheogorath had also stitched his own finger in order to make that doll..

"Now for the delivery guy.. Haskill! I need some Dark Seducer!" Sheogorath exclaimed.

* * *

After a few briefing, the Dark Seducer finally ready for her infiltration mission. The _very_ first infiltration mission in Shivering Isles case… All she needs to do is to infiltrate in to Evergloam, sneaks past the Nightingales, infiltrate in to Shade Perilous, and put some secret object (Sheogorath shaped doll, but don't tell this to the Dark Seducer..) into Nocturnal's nightstand in her private chamber (heavily guarded by the Nightingales).

As the Dark Seducer slowly walked to the Oblivion gate to Evergloam, she saw a Nightingale, holding a black paper covered box, slowly walked away from the Oblivion gate. Even more confusing was, the box is the same size like the one Dark Seducer held now, which the different is, this one is covered with orange and purple paper.

"What are you doing with that box?" The Dark Seducer asked, a slight roar on her voice.

"And what are you doing with that box?" The Nightingale asked back, also roared..

"Lord Sheogorath requested this box to be delivered to your Lady."

"Lady Nocturnal requested this box to be delivered to your Lord."

Now both Seducer and Nightingales were confused. They both have the same mission with different destination.

"I guess.. I have some delivery to make. I suggest you to be careful with my counterparts, Golden Saints. They dislikes intruder."

"Thank you for that warning. I also suggesting you to be careful once you in Evergloam. That place is pure dark. You have to bring a torch. And the Nightingales also dislikes intruder."

After heed the Nightingale warning, The Dark Seducer walks through the Oblivion Gate, in to Evergloam. There, she quickly proceed to Shade Perilous.

After a quick sneaks through a dozen Nightingales, almost get caught, a few tricks on the sleeves, got arrow on her knee, knocked someone off, finally she able to planted the box into the nightstand and quickly left the Evergloam.

* * *

At Shivering Isles..

"My Lord, I have fulfilled your request." Dark Seducer reported. With an arrow stuck in her kneecap..

"Good, good! Now, be gone! I have some box needs to unwrapped!" Sheogorath exclaimed, while holding a black box.

After the Dark Seducer left, Sheogorath then turned to face Haskill. "Where do you find this box, Haskill?"

"I found it in your nightstand, my Lord."

Sheogorath without hesitant, unwrapped the box vigorously, which revealed;

A very neatly stitched, Nocturnal shaped doll..

"Aw… My lovely lady gave me the doll shaped like her!" Sheogorath said, making Haskill even more confused.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Evergloam…

"My Lady, I have fulfilled your request." The Nightingale reported.

"I see.. Now leave." Nocturnal said, the Nightingale bowed, before he walked away.

Nocturnal now smiled to the Sheogorath shaped doll in the –now unwrapped- orange purple box, which she found it laying on her nightstand..

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: First of all, I would like to thank Darkest Cloud for the ideas. And now I would like to thank you guys for the 27 reviews! **


	8. Taking Advice from a Khajiit

**AUTHOR NOTE: This chapter was set during ' The Mind of Madness' quest line, which I had to changed the conversation between Sheogorath and Pelagius for the purpose for this fanfic.**

* * *

"More tea, Pelly my dear?" Sheogorath asked. He was inside Pelagius's mind, talking with Pelagius himself.

"Eh.. not really.." Pelagius declined. ".. Besides, why are you here?"

Sheogorath sighed as he put down his fork on his cheese platter. "I want to ask you something."

"About what?" Pelagius hoped that Sheogorath wasn't going to ask him about riding a werewolf, _again_…

"There is this woman.."

"Yeah?"

".. who I really loved.."

"..and?"

"..I don't have any idea left to impress her. So, do you.." Before Sheogorath could continues, Pelagius interrupted him.

"Nope, I don't have any idea, either.." Pelagius said. Sheogorath lowered his head in disappointment.

"By the way, who is this woman?" Pelagius asked, with curiously on his tone.

Sheogorath did not paying attention to Pelagius's question. In fact, he was observed a newly arrived Khajiit, who was looked confused about where he was now.

"Hey Pelly! Did you invite that Khajiit?" Sheogorath asked. At first, Pelagius was confused at what Sheogorath said, but when he looked to the direction where Sheogorath was looking now, he quickly understand.

"No, you?"

"Neither do I.." Sheogorath said. "Wait! Maybe he can help me!" Before Pelagius could protest, Sheogorath already called the cat. "HEY YOU!"

The Khajiit looked to the direction of where he was called. "Me?"

"YES, YOU! THE FURRED ONE!"

"Sheogorath, you don't need to yell, would you? After all, this is my _mind_.." Pelagius muttered.

The Khajiit slowly approached Sheogorath, uncertainty. Sheogorath grinned as usual before he said, ".. Do you know why you're here?"

"No, I only try to help that wood elf, who asked me that if I could convince his 'master' to return from his vacation.." The Khajiit said, slowly.

"Well then, you're in luck! I AM that wood elf's master! By the way, which wood elf are we talking about?" Sheogorath asked to Pelagius, who simply slapped his own forehead.

"He meant your servant, Dervernin.." Pelagius said, but Sheogorath ignored him.

"So.. You will return then?" The Khajiit asked.

"Nope! Not yet! Not until you help me!" Sheogorath exclaimed, beamingly. " But first, what's your name, cat?"

"Darim the Gray Maul, sir.."

"Well then, Darim! Do you ever fell in love or do you have a wife?" Sheogorath asked.

"I did and yes, I have a wife.." Darim answered, nervously.

"Good! Then tell me, how do you treat your lady?" Sheogorath asked, hesitantly.

"Well, I asked her on a date this morning.." Darim said. "Is that answer help you?"

"Not good enough! Anything else?" Sheogorath asked again.

"I gave her a hug every time I'm going on an adventure.. Is that answer help you?" Darim said.

"A hug? I never done that before!" Sheogorath exclaimed, happily. "You just solved my problem!"

"So, is that mean you will return to your servant?" Darim asked.

"NOPE! Not until you fix Pelagius's mind!" Sheogorath said, threw Wabbajack to Darim.

* * *

A few hours later, in Evergloam..

Nocturnal was examined the flower garden(Sheogorath's gift for her), when suddenly she heard;

"HUG TIME!" That sounds came from Sheogorath, who just suddenly appeared in front of her and.. embraced her!

Realized what he was doing, he quickly released Nocturnal and disappeared in nervous look.

Nocturnal still standing, looked shocked.. And the only thought that came across her mind was..

"_Why he didn't hug me much longer?" _ And she's blushed at that thought..

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: I think this chapter is horrible, consider it came from the worst place of my mind…**


	9. Asking Her Out!

Sheogorath have been prepared for this. Day after day he have been practiced this. But yet, he still nervous. You must be wondering about what our friendly Madgod is doing right now? And why he was nervous?

You see, he have been practiced about _asking _Nocturnal out… He was confident, but when he had reached her realm, he suddenly chickened, and ran away.. before even face Nocturnal yet…

"I CAN'T DO THIS!" Sheogorath screams in terror, enough to scared an army of his Golden Saints, which they were guarding his throne room..

"My Lord? Are you alright?" Haskill asked, worriedly.

"No, I'm not alright. I am DEVASTATED! I think my heart is going to explode in a minute! Or a second, depends if I am in a good mood or not.." Sheogorath then clunched his heart tightly. ".. But, if I don't do this.. how can I confess to her about what I feel?"

"My Lord.. Is she really important to you?" Haskill asked.

"I don't know… She always been in my mind. And my dream, which I already chided Vaermina about that.." Sheogorath said, sadly.

"..Then, ask her.."

"What?"

"My Lord, if you didn't make your move, you will lose the woman of your life. If I know whoever she was.." Haskill explained, calmly.

Somehow, after hearing Haskill's advice to him, Sheogorath found himself his own courage and his confident is restored again.

"You're right Haskill! I have to do this!" Sheogorath exclaimed, enough to make the residents of the New Sheoth become deaf..

And with that, Sheogorath ran to the Oblivion Gate, knocked a bunch of his Daedra armies in the process..

* * *

In Evergloam, Sheogorath then transformed himself to a silver nightingale, this time he tried his best to avoid the cliffs and swiftly flew to Fort Shade Perilous.

"What is that?" The Nightingale asked to the others. They were guarding the Fort's gate.

"Is that.. a silver nightingale? How odd.." The other Nightingale replied. But, they ignored the silver nightingale eventually.

Nocturnal also looked at the silver nightingale from her throne room. She smiled as she realized that the bird might be Sheogorath in disguise.

The silver nightingale landed, awkwardly, hit the fortress's walls in the process. (enough to make Nocturnal shocked ) and hit the flower pot before, he transformed back to himself.

No one knows how in Oblivion that flower pot can ended up in Evergloam.

"H..Hi, Nocturnal.. " Sheogorath greeted nervously. Another flower pot hit his head..

"Eh.. What are you doing here, Sheo?" Nocturnal asked, tried to muffled her giggles after seeing Sheogorath poor attempt to stand back after his accident with the flower pot.

"I.. I just.. w..wondering.. i..if you.." Sheogorath was stuttering at this point. His confident had vanished, again..

"Yes?"

"If.. if y..you.. want to.. g..go ..out w..with me?" Sheogorath asked. FINALLY! Sheogorath didn't get the respond though. But instead, Nocturnal suddenly.. embraced him! Making her nightingales jaw dropped at her..

"I thought you will never ask that. Of course, I would love too.." Nocturnal answered.

Sheogorath fainted on Nocturnal's arms. Blushed in deep red…


	10. When The Other Princes Interfere

**AUTHOR NOTE: Thank you for reviewing, following, and put this fanfic into your Favorite List! **

**Favoriting****: Is not a real English word…**

Sheogorath ran away, after almost kiss Nocturnal. She looked to the bushes behind her, looked very angry as she realized that a group of peoples just spying on her date with Sheogorath.

And by 'a group of peoples' it means.. _'a group of Daedric Princes, who feels guilty about they spying on Sheogorath and Nocturnal'_….

Do you guys wondered about how that happen? You see…

… It all started with a very bored Sanguine, who was planning to visit Sheogorath, for a free drinks of course..

"Morning Sheo! How.." Before Sanguine could continue his sentence, he's already being cut off by Sheogorath.

"Not now, Sangie! I'm busy!" Sheogorath replied, while putting two bottles of mead into a picnic basket.

"You? Busy? Since when?" Sanguine asked, confused.

"Since I stopped Jyggalag's Greymarch, dummy!" Sheogorath answered, angrily. ".. Not really! Since yesterday actually, after I'm having my fish stick sessions.."

Sanguine then looked to the picnic basket, which Sheogorath was filled it with cheese. "What's this picnic basket for?"

"For picnic, of course! Since when you're getting so stupid?!"

With that, Sanguine decided to tell this to the other Princes about Sheogorath's unusual behavior. By 'unusual' it means 'totally sane' for Sheogorath's case. Probably…

* * *

"You're saying that Sheogorath was packing a picnic basket and he didn't tell you for what? That's not unusual, Sanguine.." Azura said, calmly.

"That's looks more like his usual insane way to me.." Meridia commented.

"Perhaps, he's planning to meet someone?" Namira asked, which received a bunch of slaps from Meridia, Mephala, Boethiah, and Hircine. Actually, Hircine slapped Namira just for fun and he was currently in need to slap someone…

"Obviously!"

"I mean… What if, he was planning to meet someone.. _special?_" Namira explained, rubbed her hurtful face from that occurred bitch-slaps..

"Special? What do you mean?" Clavicus Vile asked.

"Spit it out already, Namira!"

"I mean.. what if, he was planning to meet _his girlfriend?_" Namira explained, tired of everyone sudden stupidity..(Not really..). Every Daedric Princes (minus Sheogorath and Nocturnal) spitted out their wines.

"Wait? How come I can spit out a wine? I didn't drink those!" Peyrite complained. Everyone ignored him.

"But, I don't recall that Sheogorath has a girlfriend before. What do you think, Mephala?" Azura asked.

"I don't know.. Anything about Sheogorath usually to blurry for me to understand. Heck! Nobody can understand that mad man!" Mephala commented, while tangling around Sanguine. Eh…

"Vaermina?"

"Neither do I." Vaermina answered, calmly. ".. I can't even read his memory or even put a dream into his insane head! But he yelled at me yesterday about me shoving dreams into his head. Which, I didn't do that!"

"Are you sure? Because, dreams and memories are your forte, right?" Hermaeus Mora asked, while he (it?) pried Mephala away from Sanguine.

Vaermina nodded. Azura sighed at this. "So.. What are we going to do with Sheogorath?"

"I suggest we're going to spy on him!" Molag Bal, suggested.

"For once, I agree with him!" Boethiah, said.

"Me too!" Mephala agreed.

"Me three!" Namira, Peyrite, and Hircine agreed.

"I'm hungry!" Clavicus yelled.

"Go get your own food! " Mehrunes Dagon yelled. "What am I? Your mom?"

"I guess everyone agreed with Molag's idea! I'm agree too!" Vaermina said.

Azura just sighed at this. "… I have a bad feeling about this.."

And Azura was right.

* * *

That night, in an unknown plane of Oblivion, Sheogorath was busily carried his picnic basket. Unknown to him, he was being followed by the other Daedric Princes.

When he found a perfect spot for a picnic place. He quickly gathered the mat and the food. After that, he waits.

Behind him, all 14 Daedric Princes hid behind the extremely-not suspiciously- large bushes. Sanguine tossed some meads and wines to the others.

* * *

"For the last time, this is a bad idea!" Azura whispered.

"What other choices? We can't just interrogate him!" Peyrite whispered back.

"He's right. Sheogorath is far to insane for answering some simple questions." Hermaeus said, sitting between Sanguine and Mephala, as a buffer.

"Can you keep your voices down? I think someone's coming!" Clavicus whispered.

* * *

Clavicus right. Suddenly, an Oblivion gate appeared, not too far from Sheogorath's position, a bunch of ravens and nightingales burst out from the gate. Then, someone stepped out from the gate, which Azura quickly recognized that person. So do with the others.

"NOCTURNAL?" everyone gasped, silently of course.. Mephala and Sanguine took this opportunity to making out.. Much to Hermaeus and Peyrite disgust.

But this fanfic is about Sheogorath and Nocturnal, so ignore them!

* * *

"Nocturnal, you came! I thought you hate me.." Sheogorath said, quickly embraced her as he was about to lose her again.

"Don't worry, Sheo. I will never hate you.." Nocturnal said, kissed Sheogorath's cheek.

* * *

"Eughh.. I think I'm gonna be sick from this lovey dovey moments!" Namira whispered in disgust.

"That's what you think! I think that's romantic!" Meridia whispered back. Hircine, Vaermina, and Dagon agreed.

Hermaeus didn't answers because he was too busy prying Mephala away from Sanguine.

"I agree with Meridia. Finally, I saw Nocturnal's smiles for the first time." Azura whispered.

* * *

"Nocturnal, there is something I need to tell you." Sheogorath said. Surprisingly, it's sounds _serious_ from him.

"What is it?" Nocturnal asked. Sheogorath nervous at this point.

"I think that you looked.. beautiful under the moonlight.. "

* * *

"D'aaaaawwww…" Mephala, Meridia, Vaermina and Boethieh cooed.

"That's the most romantic thing I ever heard from Sheogorath.." Azura whispered.

" I think I just spotted a white unicorn behind us.." Hircine whispered, readied his bow. Everyone sweat dropped at him..

* * *

Nocturnal suddenly realized that Sheogorath was blushed red and looked nervous. And she also realized that it seems like they have been _watched _by a group of people...

"Nocturnal?"

"Yeah?"

"There's something I need to tell you. Something important…" Sheogorath said, nervously.

"What is it?" Nocturnal also realized that she was also blushing..

"I think.. I'm in love with you…" Sheogorath said, slowly.

* * *

"D'aaaawwwwwww…" Everyone, except Namira and Hermaeus, who was tied Sanguine into nearby tree, cooed.

"That will be a very better story than those ridiculous Twilight movie! I think this author is getting even better at this story." Meridia whispered, broke the sacred fourth wall…

Damn you, Meridia..

* * *

There was a silent pause, before Nocturnal said,

"Sheo… I love you too…" Then, their faces slowly getting closer.

* * *

"Ooh! They were about to kiss!" Vaermina whispered, excitedly.

Dagon accidentally set Peyrite's tail on fire, but he didn't realizes it.

"Is it me or do I smelled something burning?" Hircine asked, take a sniff on the air near him.

"It's just you.." Namira said, ignored the fact that Peyrite's tail is burning.

* * *

But, when their lips almost touches to each other, Sheogorath suddenly stopped himself.

"No.."

"Sheo?"

"I can't do it. I'm afraid.."

"Afraid of what?" Nocturnal asked.

"I'm afraid that I will lose you.." Sheogorath said, sadly.

"What do you mean?"

"I.. I can't explain. It's too much.. I.. I have to go.." With that, Sheogorath quickly disappeared from Nocturnal.

Sheogorath ran away, after almost kiss Nocturnal. She looked to the bushes behind her, looked very angry as she realized that a group of peoples just spying on her date with Sheogorath.

And by 'a group of peoples' it means.. _'a group of Daedric Princes, who feels guilty about they spying on Sheogorath and Nocturnal'…._

"Really? You guys spying on us? All this time?" Nocturnal said, angrily.

Azura and the others can only say, "O- Ow.."

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: O- ow indeed.. This chapter is special, because this is the longest chapter I ever made for this fic. So, please review! **

**Fun fact: My mom told me that when I was 4, I had an imaginary friend named Nocturnal. WTF?**


	11. The Kiss

**AUTHOR NOTE: This will be the last chapter! I supposed? Well, you guys can keep request a chapter from me! With reviews prize…**

**P.S: Do you guys already read my ' The Tale Behind Madness' fanfic? No? If you don't, I suggest you guys to read that immediately! Because, there's some element in this chapter that related to that fanfic. (a little..)**

* * *

Sheogorath looks devastated. Last night, he ran away from Nocturnal, because of his cowardice. Or maybe not? Maybe his _past _coming back to him? The past that should be buried away from his deepest complicated mind? The past that can show him _who he used to be_ before he became a Daedric Prince? Perhaps it is.

Sheogorath sighed at this. Should he open his past and revealing it to Nocturnal? Yes, she seems trustable, because darkness is her domain and darkness always shrouding secrets and mysteries. _Her_ secrets and mysteries as the matter of fact. Which Sheogorath still tried to figure it out what are her secret past is..

Now, he was in his private chamber, contemplated about should he visit Nocturnal or not. Rambling about what he should do next. Like a mad man.

Suddenly, he slammed his desk and said, "THAT'S IT! I have to tell her! Otherwise, she will hates me forever.." And with that, he teleported away from his private chamber.

"My Lord! Are you okay?" The Golden Saints asked, opened the chamber's door. "We've heard you screams. We thought.." The Golden Saints trailed of as he realized that the Mad God is not in his room. "..hah?"

* * *

Sheogorath finally reached Evergloam. This time, he choose to not shifted into any animal forms, because of that ridiculous accidents on the last chapters…

Seriously, how come a carriage and flower pots can ended up in Evergloam?

He ran straight to Fort Shade Perilous, after avoided many Nightingales that roamed in this realm.

'_Okay, where would Nocturnal be?' _Sheogorath thought, he then looked to the tallest tower in Shade Perilous (actually, tallest tower in Evergloam..) his face suddenly brightened. _'She must be in that tallest tower!'_ Sheogorath approached the tower, sneaked past another Nightingales.

'_If I can't enter the tower through the front gate, maybe I should climb on the walls and if I was lucky, I might have a chance to find Nocturnal's private chamber!' _ He thought, but quickly added. _'.. Why I feel excited about entering her private chamber? I'm not a perv or something!' _

Without hesitated, he climbs to the tower's wall, surprisingly he climbed like a pro. Or like the one on Assassin's Creed..

..And I'm NOT referencing anything!

* * *

Meanwhile, Nocturnal was in her private chamber, who was about to sleep. But, her mind still thinking about what Sheogorath meant last night. And also she feel disappointed that she didn't get to kiss Sheogorath . She never experiences first kiss before, so.. yeah.. she utterly _devastated_ about that.

Because, she always thought that Sheogorath is cute, from the first time she met him. Which is when all Daedric Princes inducted him to became one of them.

' _Is it me or do I heard something on my window?' _Nocturnal thought, but she shrugged and goes to sleep.

* * *

Sheogorath is still.. climbing. He was actually half way to Nocturnal's window even though he already climbed for about an hour..

'_This tower is too tall! Maybe I should choose the front gate after all..' _Sheogorath thought, exhausted. _'Oh wait! That's the window!' _

So, ignore the part about Sheogorath climbed for an hour…

He then opened the window to enter. Slowly landed on the floor. He sighed in relieved that he actually found the right room. Because he saw Nocturnal, still sleeping, in this room.

'_I thought I'm in the wrong room..' _Sheogorath thought. _'Okay, now I have to leave my letter to her desk. I hope this can explain to her about why I'm ran away from her, last night..' _

When looked to the bed again, Nocturnal was gone..

"Wait? I thought I just saw her. Where is she?" Sheogorath whispered to himself, confused.

"Where would _I _be?" Nocturnal said, suddenly appeared behind him. Enough to surprised him.

"Nocturnal! Don't do that! You just broke my heart string!" Sheogorath yelled, placing his hand into his chest.

"Then, what are you doing here? In my room?" Nocturnal asked, a tone sarcastic can be heard from her words. With a little bit of.. _happiness_?

"I.. We.. need to talk about what happened on our date last night.." Sheogorath said.

"The one thing I know that all the other Princes spying on our date.."

"Wait? They're spied on us?"

Nocturnal nodded.

"So.. they knew about our relationship?" Sheogorath asked, nervously.

"Yes."

Sheogorath lowered his head in embarrassment.

"What happen with you?" Nocturnal asked, her tone indicate that she was beginning to softened. "You did not just run away from me because you're scared, more like you were.. paranoid or something."

Sheogorath smiled softly. He knew that Nocturnal can't be fooled by anything, unlike _her sister_… His heart beginning to beats fast, faster than when a thief starts to pickpocketing you.

"My past… it's catching up on me.." And that's all he can said. Nocturnal stood silent, unable to say anything, but only to listen. Sheogorath continues to speak, he can feels his tears beginning to formed in his eyes.

"I.. I used to fall in love with a certain girl.. She was kind to me, never shunned me, respected my dream.." Sheogorath said, stuttering as he tried to hold back his tears. ".. and she loved me back… " He then looked to Nocturnal, who still listened to him. She also realized that Sheogorath was being.. _sane_. No madness, no insanity, no craziness. It was him. _The real Sheogorath_. The ones who keep wore his 'madness, cheery mask' to hid the fact that he was sane and serious.

".. Until.. I left her for a year.. Tried to pursued my dream.. Promised her that when I return.. I.. will marry her.." Sheogorath silently wiped his tears, unfortunately Nocturnal seen it. She looked concern to him.

".. But.. when I return.. she's married with someone else! She.. didn't love me again… I felt my heart broken.. " Sheogorath felt that his heart is about to be broken again like what happen in the past. "… On that moment, I promised to myself to never falling in love again.. But, that promise suddenly shattered when I… see you.." Sheogorath said, looked to Nocturnal. ".. You reminded me of my lost love, which she's already dead a few hundred years ago.. " He then caressed her cheeks, softly as he didn't want to ruin it. ".. Back then, I was scared that you will left me, like what my lost love did to me.. I'm sorry that I'm interrupted you. I guess I have to leave.." With that, Sheogorath walked slowly to the open window, when suddenly..

He felt his hands being grabbed tightly by Nocturnal. He looked to her, with a confusion on his face.

" Don't go.." Nocturnal said. She slowly pulled him closer to her and..

She kiss him, softly. When they pulled back, he can see her face blushing red.

".. I will never leave you.. Because, I know how it feels to be left by someone you loved.."

Sheogorath smiled to her, feeling his long broken heart finally getting its cure. He then kissed her again, only this time it was longer and more passionate than the first one.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: And that's my friend, is my last chapter for this fic. Thank you for enjoying this fanfic, reviewed it, put this into your favorite list, following it and did not give me a single flames! And also, if you guys enjoyed this SheoXNocturnal fanfic and want me to write another, send me your PM or simply through review. I will consider it. I promise.**

**FUN FACT: Remember when I told you guys that when I was 4, I used to have an imaginary friend named Nocturnal? You see.. my mom gave me the drawing that I made about my imaginary friend. I was shocked when I found that she looked exactly like Nocturnal from Elder Scrolls series! With two nightingales (or raven?) perched on both of her arms! **

**And I fainted after seeing that picture…**


	12. Epilogue

**AUTHOR NOTE: Hehehe.. I LIED! This story is not COMPLETELY complete, If you know what I mean.. This is the epilogue for this fanfic.. After this, then this fanfic will COMPLETE! **

**(Insert some retarded hyena-Hircine-maniac laughs)**

**Okay.. I will shut up..**

* * *

It feels comfortable. Being around with Sheogorath always make Nocturnal feels comfortable. She had no idea why. Right now, Sheogorath was lie down beside her, caressing her body, kiss her mouth to mouth. A few minutes ago, Sheogorath confessed to Nocturnal about why he ran away from her, the reason why he loved her, and after that they both shared their first kiss. Which the kiss lead them to something 'wild'.

And did I already mention that both of them were lie in the Nocturnal's bed, naked? Nope? Oh well.. sucks for you..

"Nocturnal.. I love you.." Sheogorath whispered, caressed Nocturnal's long raven hair, softly.

"Sheo.. I love you too.. " Nocturnal whispered back, before she added; ".. Don't you ever doubt that.."

And then, they continued their make out section..

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: (widened my eyes)Worst. Epilogue. Ever.. Why do I even wrote this? **

**By the way.. REVIEW!**


End file.
